Problems
by gaaralover916
Summary: Sasuke has problems. Hinata is just one of many confusing problems. Expect only friendship for a long while.
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke mulled over his problems as he strolled down the street. He had a slight hunch in his back and his brow never wavered from its usual frown lines. His hair stuck straight up and his stride became an equal rhythm as his sandals slapped the cobblestones that made up the street that led away from his old training grounds from the earlier days. He often visited that place because it reminded him of why he was here. He remembered when his hatred was a roaring flame that burned his soul away at a young age.

His hatred now was like burning coals. They seemed to have died away but in truth were hotter than that of the earlier fire. He had to come here. It kept him from feeling anything besides hate.

For now that was all Sasuke had. He had pushed away everyone that had ever reached for him because love is the water to the fire of hate. He often said to himself that all his love died with his family but I believe that somewhere deep down he had hidden his love.

He also to help fuel his hate went over his problems. Why I have absolutely no idea so don't ask. He listed them in a small notebook that he called his nothing. Why I have absolutely no idea so don't ask. This was his list.

I have no parents

My brother killed my parents

My ass hurts

My hair looks like a chickens ass

Naruto landed a hit on me

Sakura left a bra in my house

Kiba is staring me down for no apparent reason

I spent the last of my yen on a fake kunai

I have no way of paying my rent

Hinata is staring at me like I'm some kind of freak

His list was in the hundreds by the time he reached his apartment and had taken off his shoes and lain down on the threadbare coach. His head ached from chatter of nonsense Ino had spouted at him and his eye hurt from where Naruto had grazed him. He comforted himself by thinking of how Naruto was probably licking his own wounds at home. He smiled a grim smile and closed his eyes to imagine this surprisingly fulfilling daydream.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke stared aimlessly out his window at the coffee shop below on the street. He was not in a very good mood this morning for yesterday he had decided to give up coffee after someone told him that if he didn't have coffee he was unbearable. To him this meant weakness and coffee was now completely out of the question. Dependency was not strength but weakness he told himself often.

As he stared grouchily out the window a timid knock woke him out of his stupor. He shuffled to the door in his pajamas for he expected it was Naruto coming to annoy him to get out and train. He scratched his ruffled hair and sleepily rubbed his eyes. In my opinion he looked rather like a kitten, but don't tell him I said that.

He opened the door slowly and it creaked loudly on its hinges.

"What do you want." He said impulsively.

"N-nothing really it's j-just that L-lady Tsunade wants t-to see you," said a small voice that sounded no larger than a flea.

Sasuke felt his muscles tense and his throat tighten as he realized the very embarrassing mistake he had just made. He counted to ten before he calmly put on his "Ninja" face and turned to respond to the small messenger.

"Excuse me for my rudeness. I thought you were someone else. Are you here to escort me or just to deliver the message?"

He took a quick go over the person that had just delivered the very important message. She was a small girl that looked the age of about ten and was wearing a very unflattering coat. She had milky white eyes and lavender hair which did not fall past her shoulders. She was white as a sheet and staring at him in the most horrified manner that seemed to be possible.

"I-I think I'm supposed to escort you." The small girl responded.

"Oh, alright, I'll be out in a moment."

Sasuke went in the door and left the girl to herself. She fidgeted as she waited and thought of the training that she was supposed to do later with her teammates. She was dreading it because she knew that they would kick her ass and then some. She loved Kiba and Shino like brothers and they loved her like a sister, but they believed that somehow kicking her ass was supposed to make her a better ninja. She smiled a small smile and ate a sweet bun as she thought.

"Sweet buns make you weak." Commented Sasuke dryly as he walked out the door towards her.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry." Hinata said weakly as she averted his intense and in some ways sinister gaze. "I suppose t-that I'll throw it away." She leaned over the balcony to throw it into the trash but Sasuke told her that food should never be wasted. She was quite bewildered as to what to do with the sweet bun so she gave it to a small child on the street.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the sweet and innocent gesture of the girl whose name had somehow escaped him. He started to walk on without her but she suddenly looked up in alarm and so he waited for her to catch up with him. He gazed straight ahead as they made there way toward Tsunade's office and mulled over what she could possibly want.

"Sasuke sure isn't talkative," thought Hinata. "I hope he has already had his coffee. He sure is nasty without it." Everyone knew Sasuke was addicted to coffee. He was like an untamed beast on steroids. Secretly Hinata thought he was better off without something he was that addicted to, but no one ever asked her what she thought so she kept her mouth shut. She then started concentrating all of her energy on not being red in the face as they passed Naruto in the training fields. Her mind cleared as she traveled behind the dark raven haired boy in front of her. He had a very calming presence when he wasn't trying to act all tuff. That was the one thing that made her dislike him. His resentment was like a fowl stench to her. She wrinkled her nose for effect and smiled a small sneaky smile. She laughed inwardly at her small joke.

Sasuke was watching the girl behind curiously. She sure was the strangest ninja he had ever met. She went from blushing red as a beet to a sneaky in less than thirty seconds. Curious he stopped dead in his tracks and turned toward her folding his arms and frowning. Unfortunately, this caused poor Hinata to try to stop herself, but she only succeeding in slamming full force into Sasuke.

The impact was so great and the fact that Sasuke had no clue that this would happen, caused him to fall face first in the dirt. He was knocked out on impact.

Hinata had no clue what to do and immediately assumed the worst.

"I KILLED HIM!!! Oh no what to do? Should I hide the body?" she thought.

"Calm down," she told herself, "I just need a medical ninja."

She immediately jumped off to find Sakura.

"Sakura!" She screamed as she scrambled through the training fields.

Fortunately Sakura was close by and heard Hinata's screams.

"What! What is it?"

"I think I hurt Sasuke!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!!!?"

"I'm sorry! I d-didn't m-mean t-to." sobbed Hinata as she collapsed in a fit of tears. Her entire body was shaking like a leaf. She cried for awhile before she could speak again.

Sakura waited impatiently for Hinata to gather herself. She waited till she wiped her tears and said where they had been traveling before she grabbed Hinata's hand and together they leaped off to find Sasuke.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was dreaming about pretty girls in bikinis and long days at the beach. He awoke with a start when one of them leaned down to kiss him. His head ached badly and his hormones were raging high. He was very embarrassed by his dream. Sasuke had had this dream and others like it a lot lately. He also had begun to notice the pretty girl at the ramen shop. In fact, he had once even caught himself thinking about her in a bikini.

He was very thirsty and red in the face when Sakura and Hinata leaped down from the trees above. Poor Sasuke was only able to say one more thing before he passed out again.

"I'm okay"

With a thud Sasuke's head hit the ground. Hinata scrambled to get the medical supplies Sakura needed.

"Hinata, you don't need to worry about being a murderer. He's just got a mild concussion. He'll wake up in about an hour."

Hinata breathed a big sigh of relief. Sakura attended to his cuts and bruises as he slept and quietly admired his pretty face.

"Sakura, why do you like Sasuke?" asked Hinata rather suddenly.

"Why you ask? Well the answer is kind of silly."

"Oh please tell me." begged Hinata.

"Alright, along time ago when we were just little kids, I was playing house by the stream. I was throwing imaginary kunai at imaginary foes, when I suddenly slipped and fell into the stream. I clawed at the edges of the bank but if kept crumbling away. All of the sudden an angel came and pulled me out of the stream. But all I remember about the angel was that he looked a lot like Sasuke."

"Wow, Sasuke saved you?"

"I don't know, it could've been him. Or just someone that happened to look like him. My turn! Why do like Naruto?"

"W-what? I d-don't know what you are talking about." said Hinata blushing hard.

"Don't be dense Hinata. I'm not blind." declared Sakura.

"I-I guess he's just so nice and confident, and he makes smile and feel all warm inside." Hinata tilted her head and closed her eyes and thought of his big grin.

"Right…" said Sakura. "That sounds like something straight out of a shojo."

"You think so?" said Hinata though inwardly she thought the same of Sakura's story.

"Well I don't know, but as long as someone else is at least trying to get his goofy eyes off me I'm all good."

Uncomfortable with the conversation any longer, Hinata volunteered to go tell Tsunade of Sasuke's tardy, leaving Sakura to care of Sasuke.

3


End file.
